


Not Just Bros Helping Bros

by Nevcolleil



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude, no way. Prove it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Bros Helping Bros

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'auto fellatio'.

It starts off as a simple request - there are no ulterior motives behind it. Yeah, Sam thinks his best bro is totally do-able, nevermind that Sam usually digs chicks, but their friendship is too important for him to say so. What if it didn't work out? Blaine might think that Sam was just experimenting, and they'd both feel like crap. What if Blaine went back to Kurt? Sam would be eaten up by jealousy, and he's not usually the jealous type. Blaine's just... different. Something about Blaine makes Sam proud that they're a part of one another's lives in a way that he usually isn't, no matter how close he gets to a person.

But it's just too unbelievable. Sam has to see it, bro or no bro - sexual attraction or none.

"Dude, no way. Prove it."

So Blaine does. He strips naked, sort of blushing as he does, which is adorable. They've showered together before, but, yeah. They weren't alone in Blaine's bedroom but in a crowded lockerroom with a bunch of other guys.

"I- I've got to-"

"Sure." Sam sits in Blaine's desk chair and Blaine perches on the end of his bed, looking super uncomfortable, and sort of unenthusiastically starts to palm his own dick.

It's actually sad.

For the sake of Blaine's demonstration, mind you, Sam says, "I could... help you out." Blaine looks like he really wants to say no, but Sam's already walking towards him, and the sight of Sam on his knees right in front of him must short out his brain a little bit.

He just stares at Sam and then breathes like he'd forgotten how to for a minute. His hand pauses on his still mostly-limp dick and he nods unevenly. "Y- I- Yes... Yeah, okay..."

So Sam reaches under Blaine's hand and starts to slowly work Blaine into hardness himself.

Blaine must think Sam doesn't get anything out of it. (He's not supposed to be getting anything out of it, Sam concedes.) Blaine won't look Sam in the face and keeps fidgeting in a way that isn't even related to how full his dick is getting in Sam's grip.

Honestly, though... Sam thinks it's hot. The way Blaine feels, in his hand; the little puffs of breath Blaine keeps making, like he doesn't want to out-and-out moan and scare Sam off. Blaine's thighs even shake a little, and when Sam sees that, he can't take it.

Screw fear. Screw wondering if Blaine's every going to go back to screwing Kurt.

"Maybe this'd work better if I kissed you," Sam suggests, and Blaine's so surprised, he actually jumps.

"What?"

Blaine glances down at his dick, as if to check if it's as sufficiently hard as it must feel - and, yes, Sam's worked it into a pretty great erection, almost embarrassingly quick.

So Sam doesn't wait for an answer. He leans in fast and rubs his lips over Blaine's.

God, he tastes good. His lips parts - on surprise? On pleasure? Sam slips in his tongue to taste him some more to find out, and Blaine must pack everything he's been feeling since the second Sam first touched him into the moan he makes now, because- Damn.

Almost immediately, Blaine breaks away - looking to Sam's face, frantic, like he's afraid he's given himself away.

Sam wants to smile. _He's_ the supposedly-straight guy kneeling beside his best friend's bed with a dick in his hand. Blaine's not the one who's revealed anything just now that they didn't both already know.

But instead, Sam figures they'd better move this show along. Or else, he's going to be the one sucking Blaine's dick. And although he sees no problem in that, now that he's finally given in to some of the urges he's been having for a while now, he still really does want Blaine to prove that he can do what he says he can do.

"Ready?" he asks.

Blaine blinks. Nods unevenly again. And then he crawls backwards into the center of his bed, sluggish, as though there's fog in his brain.

Sam can't blame him. He can't even think of going back to the desk chair. He crawls onto the bed next to Blaine like he's being drawn to the guy by a magnet.

Blaine looks startled, but he's apparently decided that if he just gets this over with then things will retreat back away from the crazy.

Blaine hunches his back, spreads his bent knees and hooks his arms under them in an impressively contorted position. He leans his head down and-

Sure enough. Blaine wasn't lying. He can suck his own dick.

At least the head of it... He uses his tongue to nudge it over and wrap his lips around it, hollows out his cheeks for a moment, and then lets go to lick around the tip and the slit.

Sam thinks he's going to have a heart attack.

"Holy shit..."

It's the single most freakish and sexiest thing that Sam's ever seen.

His own dick, already hard in his jeans, leaps, and he pushes a hand against it before he can stop himself.

Blaine doesn't see. He seems to have lost himself, for the moment, in the pleasure of giving himself head. He only stops, in fact, when he catches himself stroking the inside of one thigh while his mouth works. His fingers have been slipping ever closer towards the pucker of his ass-

Blaine lets go of his dick with a soft smack, and looks up at Sam.

If he's worried about seeing a look of disgust on Sam's face, or something, he is instantly reassured.

Sam doesn't move his hand away from his crotch. Or stop moving it.

The look of surprise on Blaine's face? Morphs almost immediately into absolute hunger.

Yeah, Sam sees no problem in the thought of sucking Blaine's dick right about now. But first-

"Keep going," he says. Blaine's lids droop.

Lust has pretty much gotten rid of all of his shyness and awkwardness, except for the little bit that tinges his voice as he says, "I need- There's lube... in- in the drawer next to my bed."

Sam doesn't hesitate. He jumps up and opens the drawer of Blaine's bedside table.

There's a small bottle of lube in there, a condom or two (Sam's heart thumps, but he tells it to shut up - it's too soon), and _another_ bottle of Blaine's hair gel (he must keep a supply in every room, for emergencies.) There's also three or four tubes of Sam's own brand of chapstick.

Sam grins. They are so going to talk about that later.

He grabs the lube and goes back to his seat on Blaine's bed, wondering if it'd be too much to offer to use it for Blaine.

Almost definitely so, he decides, and hands the bottle to Blaine, who opens it and pours a generous portion of lube into one palm while still contorted like a pretzel.

Blaine's face is pink, and he is apparently pretending that he's forgotten his audience, as he slicks two fingers and starts to play with the pucker of his hole. But that doesn't stop him from moaning a little, around his own dick, a short while later, when he's finally able to work one finger in up to a knuckle.

Sam figures he shouldn't hold anything back either. 

He unbuttons and unzips his jeans as quickly as his fumbling fingers will allow. It feels so good when he wraps a hand around his leaking dick, he tips his head back a little and groans.

Blaine freezes, but Sam says, "No! Don't stop! Blaine, don't stop..." It's crazy how desperate and rough his own voice sounds. There's been only the sound of Blaine's mouth, his fingers, and both their breathing in the room for too long.

Blaine moans again and goes back to work, more enthusiastic than ever, bobbing his head as much as he can now, and pulling out his finger only to start working it back in with a second.

Sam jacks himself off as he watches his best friend literally fuck himself, and it doesn't matter how soon this all has blown up. He wants to pull Blaine's fingers out of his ass, press him back on the bed and fuck him.

Just the thought makes all of the muscles in Sam's thighs and stomach clench, and he's coming over his hand way sooner than he ever does while masturbating alone.

Blaine seizes, like, a second later, and shakes all over as he comes - hitting himself in the mouth before he can disentangle enough to take himself in hand.

It's so hot and weird and hot, that Sam swears he orgasms a second time right in the middle of coming - which he thought was freaking impossible.

He flops onto his back on the end of Blaine's bed, and after Blaine does the same thing, he scoots himself around and up until they're lying side by side. They've just gotten off together. Sam doesn't think he's overstepping any bounds wanting to cuddle.

Blaine looks at him, beautiful face inscrutable. Sam looks back.

Then he grins. "My turn next?"

Blaine blinks. Always so careful. "To try auto fellatio?" he asks. Of course he'd know the proper term.

"To suck your dick," Sam says freely.

Blaine's own smile spreads across his face slowly but brighter than the sun.

"Only if you let me return the favor."

"Hell, yeah!"


End file.
